Life After You
by KatelynTarverOnline
Summary: A mini-series of Natelie Poston's life after meeting JJ Powell.
1. Smart People's Club

**No Ordinary Family**

**Story Title: Life After You**

**Author: KatelynTarverOnline**

**Chapter Title: Smart People Club**

**Date: April 25th, 2011**

**Summary: A mini-series of Natelie Poston's life after meeting JJ Powell.**

**Author's Note: This story mainly revolves around Natelie. I decided to write this because I love No Ordinary Family. It's an amazing show and I hope it get's renewed for a new season.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own No Ordinary Family, or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>15 year old, Natelie Poston, walked into the 'Smart People Club' like she did every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday at 3:25 p.m. She slowly entered the book store, which became occupied by the 'Smart People' everyday from 3:15 to 9:00 o'clock p.m.<p>

"Hey Natelie" a voice spoke and she turned around to see her best friend, Jason.

"Hey Jase" She said as she walked over to the chess table, sat her bag down beside her and waited for Jason to come over to the table. 2 minutes later, he arrived at the table with two coffee cups in his hand. He sat down and handed a cup to her. "Thanks" she said as she took a sip.

"No problem" he said as he followed her actions and took a sip as well. "You ready to play?" He asked.

"Always"

After about 30 minutes of playing, 14 year old JJ Powell arrived at the store. He walked over to watch the chess match continue to go on between the two best friends. As Jason was about to make his next move, JJ's powers of super-intelligence, allowed him to see the best stop to move. As he made his next move, JJ mentally kicked himself for speaking up.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." he said.

Natelie looked up with an annoyed expression "Do you mind?"

JJ shook his head no, allowing Natelie to make her next move.

"Queen capture Rook, C-5, Checkmate." She crossed her arms and smirked at Jason, who review the board one last time, before walking away. Natelie turned to JJ. "If you want to play so bad, you taake next game." She said and give him a sweet little smile. "I mean, if you think you can beat me" She joked. He noded his head, as she started to set the board back up. "I'm Natelie"

JJ sat down and held his hand out, "JJ" he spoke as she gradually took her hand.

"Okay JJ, do you start with your Knights, and Bishops, or do you dulale on a Pawn opening?"

JJ tried to use his power's to find the best possible move to start, but he's powers were weakened. He chuckelled nervously, and noticed the confused expression that Natelie. He tried again but again, his powers failed. He digged into his bag and grabbed his snack.

"Cheese Puff?" He offered, seeing as Natelie gave him another confused look, he figured she didn't want any.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Natelie started walking out of the store, but was stopped by JJ.<p>

"Hey Natelie, I'm sorry for acting wierd. It's just..." he stared.

"No, you don't have to say it. I understand. See you around?"

"Yeah... Yeah, sure" He said.

"Great." She smiled, and leaned in to leave a soft and sweet little kiss on his cheek. She waved goodbye to the now confused JJ, and walked away.


	2. Author's Note

_Hey Guys._

_Sorry for the lack of post. I started to work on each of my stories but then i went on vacation... in a land where no computers exist... sadly i know that's bullshit, but i didnt have my laptop. So anyways, I started to write down everything for each story and I would post when I got back (on July 19th) but as you can tell my vacation was sadly cut short... I left on tthe 27th on June and I got a call from my parents saying I was coming home on the 6th. So my sister and I flew back home to North Carolina and we had no clue why... Well, You guys what to hear why I'm posting this and not a chapter? Well, truth be told, Tuesday afternoon, I just found out that my grandfather, M.L.M. Sr., passed away. His funeral was today and I don't know if I want to continue my stories write now. I'll still write and everything, it's just I'm gonna be with my family and don't really know when I'll post again. I'll write as often as I can. Thanks everyone. Much Love._

_xoxo,  
>KatelynTarverOnline<br>katelyntarveronline . tumblr . com_


End file.
